Horizon Lunar Colony
Horizon Lunar Colony is an Assault map location in Overwatch. Built as a first step towards humanity's renewed exploration of space, the Horizon Lunar Colony’s goal was to examine the effects of prolonged extraterrestrial habitation—on human and ape alike. The scientists’ research proved incredibly promising...until, suddenly, all contact and communications with the base were lost. Story The Horizon Lunar Colony was a space colony intended to serve as a launching point for humanity's next step in space exploration. In an effort to study the effects of long-term living in space, the station housed a number of genetically enhanced primates, such as gorillas and chimpanzees along with other animals. Winston and Hammond (Wrecking Ball) were apart of this group. The whole colony was funded and managed by Lucheng Interstellar. The other apes banded together and rose up against the scientists, killing them and taking the facility for themselves. Included in the death toll was Winston's caretaker, Dr. Harold Winston. Winston didn't want to be involved with it and built himself a rocket, escaping the colony to land on Earth. Hammond also saw this as an opportunity and built an add-on to Winston’s escape pod. Hammond landed in Junkertown, while Winston landed in Watchpoint: Gibraltar Long after the uprising, Lucheng Interstellar revealed that the monitoring systems are still active, and released some data recovered from before it went offline. Easter Eggs *The telescope in the attacking spawn room can be interacted with. Doing so shows a view of the Iberian peninsula with 'potential landing sites' and Watchpoint: Gibraltar marked. Using the telescope also prompts a line from most heroes. *The observatory also has a large floor button which opens the observatory doors when a player stands on it. *The second attacking spawn room has the space suits of all the scientists stationed there: Zhang, Winston, Azzarelli, Nevsky, Yoshida, Patel, Onyango, Flores, and Khouri. Winston's suit is missing. All remaining suits are marked with the Lucheng Interstellar logo. *Winston and Hammond's rooms can be accessed near the training facility. *Screens in the Hydroponics lab reference Arabidopsis, the first genus of plant ever grown in space. *Some screens in the Hydroponics lab show conversations between the scientists: :Patel 8:50PM :Can someone check the noise in the break room? It's past bedtime... :Nevsky 9:12PM :It was Simon and Hypatia causing trouble. I tell you, Simon has been an absolute handfull lately. I mean, more than usual. I'm confining him to his room and we can figure out what to do with him in the morning. :Winston 2:19PM :All hands report to Airlock E-35 :Zhang 2:20PM :What happened? Are you ok... :Winston 2:22PM :I need help at Airlock E-35 immediately. Emergency malfunction with the airlock, need everyone to come at once, situation is critical. This is not a drill. *There is also an activity log open showing a few emails: **Nevsky - Concerns about Simon's behavior **Yoshida - Missing tools - please return them **Flores - Strange noises in ventilation system *Sometimes, other test subjects can be heard roaming around the colony. Trivia *Horizon Lunar Colony was originally revealed on May 31, 2017. It was put onto the Public Test Region on the same day. *Horizon Lunar Colony underwent major changes following the June 26, 2018 patch. Patch Changes * }} Images Old version ( June 20, 2017 to June 26, 2018 ) horizon_screenshot_2.png horizon_screenshot_17.png horizon_screenshot_3.png horizon_screenshot_4.png horizon_screenshot_21.png horizon_screenshot_6.png horizon_screenshot_5.png horizon_screenshot_18.png horizon_screenshot_7.png horizon_screenshot_19.png horizon_screenshot_8.png horizon_screenshot_20.png horizon_screenshot_9.png horizon_screenshot_10.png horizon_screenshot_11.png horizon_screenshot_12.png horizon_screenshot_13.png horizon_screenshot_14.png horizon_screenshot_15.png horizon_screenshot_16.png New version ( Since June 26, 2018 ) Overwatch-hammond-640x360.jpg New_Horizon_1.jpg|Attacker's spawn room New_Horizon_2.jpg|Giant telescope where players can interact with New_Horizon_3.jpg New_Horizon_4.jpg New_Horizon_5.jpg New_Horizon_10.jpg New_Horizon_6.jpg New_Horizon_8.jpg New_Horizon_9.jpg New_Horizon_7.jpg New_Horizon_11.jpg New_Horizon_12.jpg New_Horizon_14.jpg New_Horizon_13.jpg|Hammond's room New_Horizon_15.jpg|Winston's room New_Horizon_18.jpg New_Horizon_17.jpg New_Horizon_16.jpg|Exterior look New_Horizon_19.jpg New_Horizon_21.jpg New_Horizon_22.jpg New_Horizon_23.jpg New_Horizon_24.jpg New_Horizon_26.jpg New_Horizon_27.jpg New_Horizon_28.jpg New_Horizon_30.jpg New_Horizon_32.jpg New_Horizon_33.jpg New_Horizon_34.jpg New_Horizon_29.jpg New_Horizon_25.jpg New_Horizon_35.jpg Video External Media Horizon.png|The "Horizon" spray Hlcstory_6.png|A map of the Horizon Lunar Colony from before the uprising de:Mondkolonie Horizon es:Colonia Lunar Horizonte ko:호라이즌 달 기지 pl:Kolonia księżycowa Horyzont ru:Лунная колония «Горизонт» Category:Location Category:Maps